Drink You Right Off My Mind
by Brainyblonde223
Summary: Austin and Ally haven't seen each other in five years, but one song could change their past. Will Austin's song rekindle their romance? Some Auslly for you! R&R! Going to throw a Mature rating on this for the drinking portrayed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I think we are all aware that I, in fact, do not own the characters from Austin & Ally. Nor do I own the song, "Come Wake Me Up". **

**Now that we have gotten all that disclaimer garbage out of the way...hope you enjoy!**

**-K**

* * *

It had been five years since Austin and Ally had gone their separate ways. He had broken her heart for another girl, and once he had realized his mistake...she had already boarded a plane to California. Ally's birthday was tomorrow and when he had realized it days ago, she hadn't stopped haunting his mind.

Austin sat in the cool Miami winter air as he thought over the past few years. Once he had finally made it, he had purchased a home for the two. A home he thought he would share with Ally as they grew old together. But one mistake changed everything. She had deferred her college start by a year for him, and in return, he had left her standing for a chance with Cassidy.

The memory hurt to think about. Sighing he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, reaching for his cup of coffee.

He could still see Ally's silhouette through the fire, walking down the beach toward him. Austin had just finished telling her how he truly felt the day before. As he watched her walk toward him, he noticed Cassidy out of the corner of his eye. She looked exactly how she did before she left Miami. Austin had dropped his beer into the sand, moving toward her singsong voice.

"Cassidy?" he had barely gotten her name out when Cassidy claimed his lips in a searing kiss. When they pulled apart, he could hear a gasp to his right and that was the last moment he saw Ally. He should have run after her, he should have explained. But his mind was wrapped too tightly around the thoughts of Cassidy in his arms.

Austin had instinctively pulled Cassidy into him, forever ending any chance he had to reconcile with Ally. Ally hadn't stopped to ask why; she hadn't waited for him to show up at her door, she had simply called the college and flew out a few days later.

Austin dropped into a nearby chair, his eyes glazed over with the memories of their time together. Ally had changed her number, and Trish wouldn't give him the new one. Telling him she hoped he was haunted in every quiet moment with what he had done to Ally. Sadly, he was. Whenever he felt himself letting go of the past, a girl would remind him of Ally. Suddenly, without warning, his heart would be falling all over again.

Cassidy had lasted only days and he never stopped regretting that moment. More recently that night haunted him in each dream, in every fleeting thought. Desperately trying to get rid of the dreams and pain he had begun writing a song. Figuring, if nothing else it would be something for his new record.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind_  
_But I miss you tonight_  
_I can normally push you right out of my heart_  
_But I'm too tired to fight_

The words continued to play through his head as he tapped out the beat against his coffee mug. His coffee, laced with whiskey, couldn't erase her today. She was a bit too ingrained in his memory.

Giving up on the hope that some fresh air would clear his head, he returned to his piano. He was determined to get this song out, he was confident it would lead to the closure he seemed to need. His hand ran over the lid of the shined black wood, it had been Ally's when she lived here. He had given it to her when she had gotten her first record deal.

He sighed, not realizing the breath he had been holding in since he sat down in front of it. Simple things like this didn't help with his need for closure.

_Yeah the whole thing begins_  
_And I let you sink into my veins_  
_And I feel the pain like it's new_  
_Everything that we were,_  
_Everything that you said,_  
_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_  
_Plays through tonight_

The words began to pour out of him as he remembered the sweeter moments, one that had them snuggled up on a piano bench. She had a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, and the way her fingers spread across the keys in the most graceful motions he had ever seen. She was inspiration, beauty, and perfection all wrapped up in a pretty package. A package he let go.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every word it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in there flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on, and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up._

A few hours had passed, along with a few glasses of whiskey; he had finally finished the first verse. He was losing his hold on the present, his mind was reeling through past memories and he could feel his heart breaking all over again. Austin knew he had shattered her heart, but only now was he realizing he broke his own in the process. For so long he had blamed Ally for his broken heart, when in reality, it was his own damn fault.

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice_  
_But I can't forget_  
_Now I'm all out of ideas_  
_And baby I'm down to my last cigarette_

Austin's head was leaning on the keys as a shrill sound emitted through his home. He had been beating himself up over the events of their last encounter for hours now, and all he had to show for it was a bottle of half emptied liquor and what was sure to be one hell of a headache the next morning.

_You're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams_  
_While I'm sitting here crying and trying to sleep_  
_Yeah wherever you are baby now I am sure you have moved on_  
_And aren't think twice about me and you tonight_

He had given up on writing tonight as he crawled into bed.

Wherever he looked in that house, there she was. There she was on the deck, head thrown back in laughter- her sunglasses shielding two eyes he knew would be sparkling.

Sitting up in his bed, he could see her twirling around the bedroom in a sundress.

Austin's eyes moved to the hallway, and he swore he saw her walking from the bathroom in a fluffy white towel.

There were no words to express how empty this place was without her presence. He could still feel the memories buzzing around, but somehow...he still felt the cold reality in which the truth lingered.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With everyone it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on, and hope that I'm dreaming_

Austin rolled over, his face buried into his pillow. It had been five years, he was certain Ally Dawson had moved on.

Now and then he would hear about her doing great things out there in California...he'd seen her name on a few songs that some big artists were singing. He was proud of how far she came- from that girl who wrote songs so beautiful, but hid them from the world...to a girl who took on the world without a second thought. She was truly the definition of inspiring.

_I know that you're movin' on_  
_I know I should give you up_  
_But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love_  
_Time's not healing anything_  
_Baby this pain is worse than it ever was_  
_I know that you can't hear me but baby I need you to save me tonight_

There were times, late in the night when Austin would wake up abruptly from a dream that captured Ally so vividly in his mind that he swore he felt her warmth sleeping next to him. He silently prayed this was all a dream, and that her small hands would shake him awake.

_...I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly, hold on, and hope you'll come back_  
_Come wake me up_  
_Oh, I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up._

The next morning he had finished the song. He had given up on sleep after hours of tossing and turning.

Austin looked over the handwritten lyrics as he scrawled the name of the song above the first bar, "Come Wake Me Up".

He had called his manager early that morning, requesting the mailing address of a Ms. Ally Dawson. He had given some lame excuse about wanting to collaborate with the lyrical genius. His new manager, Jake, had only been on the job for a year and knew nothing of his past with her.

He slipped the new song into an envelope and headed for the door. She may never speak to him again, she may simply see the return address and discard the envelope...but he had to try. The note attached to the lyrics was simple.

_Happy Birthday, beautiful. Love always, Austin_

Weeks had passed since Austin had sent out the lyrics. The first few days he kept his phone glued to his side, almost sure he would hear from her. But days turned into weeks, and he never heard a word from her.

His heart still ached; closure hadn't come with the mailing of that envelope. Austin had come to the realization that he would have to live with this burden, and nothing he could do would take away the pain he had caused himself.

He settled onto the couch as his phone lit up, he half glanced at the screen noticing it was a call. Flipping to his side to get a better view of the phone that was just out of reach on the coffee table he realized it was an unknown number.

"Ugh…what now…?" he groaned as he dropped his feet to the floor. That was when he noticed it…an unknown set of numbers…from California. He read and re-read the state name under the numbers.

He cleared his throat as he quickly unlocked the screen to answer "Hello?" Austin's voice was noticeably shaken. He hadn't expected to hear from her after all this time.

"Austin?" the voice on the other end was timid, but he would have recognized it anywhere, "Hi..it's Ally."

* * *

**Okay, before anyone comes after me with pitchforks for how it ended...I felt like it was the right place to finish.  
**

**Gives the reader the ability to come to their own conclusion. I had originally planned to make this a multi-chapter story, but when it came down to actually writing the story out it felt better this way. I was struggling with Ally fully forgiving him, but had an issue with them not ending up together...this ending gave me peace though. Because just like life, it is up in the air.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Please read and review, let me know what you thought! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other one-shots, you guys are amazing!**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So...same as always- don't own Austin & Ally...and don't own "Come Wake Me Up".**

**So- after a few PMs and Review requests I took some time to rewrite the ending of "Drink You Right Off My Mind". So this story is for all of you!**

**Enjoy.**

**-K**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_He cleared his throat as he quickly unlocked the screen to answer "Hello?" Austin's voice was noticeably shaken. He hadn't expected to hear from her after all this time._

_"Austin?" the voice on the other end was timid, but he would have recognized it anywhere, "Hi..it's Ally."_

* * *

Every ounce of oxygen that had been in his lungs came flooding out. His heart pounded in his ears, his throat went dry, and his mind went blank. Could this really be happening? Had she really called him?

"Austin...are you there?" the emotion in her voice startled him from his confusion.

"Yeah...yeah, Ally, I'm here." her name slipped so easily off his tongue, she had always felt right to him...and after all these years her voice still made his heart flutter. "How are you?"

Her sigh caught him off guard-_ was that a good sigh...an annoyed sigh? _His heart began racing as quickly as his mind as he waited patiently for her response.

"I'm okay...fine actually, quite happy." her pause felt like years, "Why'd you send me this song, Austin?"

He shifted uncomfortably on his couch, unsure of why he had gone through with it. Of course he thought writing the song, sending it to her, letting her know just how messed up he had become without her...he thought somehow it would end his pain, and give her answers. But his mind had gone blank, he was overly focused on the fact she had called him. "You needed answers...I needed to give them to you." he breathed out, not realizing he had been holding the air in. "You deserved at least that..."

"So you think sending me a song after five years would bring you peace?" her tone sharpened and he recoiled into the couch, he wasn't sure if he could take what was coming. But he knew he deserved it. "Had you even stopped to realize I may have moved on? That I may have a family? Maybe...I don't know...maybe I was living-living life just fine without you?!" her voice was strained, and he knew she was fighting to regain her control.

"I-I...no, no I didn't. I've followed your career, Ally...you've amazing. You always have been- I'm happy the rest of the world was able to see it." his fingers had slipped into his hair, and he was pulling at the blonde locks, "Dammit, I just can't seem to get it right. I should have run after you that night, Ally. I should have been smart enough to realize that a life without you wasn't one worth living. I know this is long past due, and that you deserve so much more than handwritten music notes and scribbled out lyrics as an apology. I know-I know I screwed up, and I know my actions now probably just fueled the fire...but I wanted you to know that I live with the regret of that night every day. You needed to know that I haven't ever stopped loving you, or that a day doesn't pass without you crossing my mind. Ally, I'm so sorry."

She was silent. And he was positive the point was moot. She wanted nothing to do with him and that was evident by her silence. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Ally. You take care, I'm sor-"

"Austin, the reason I called was because you haunt my dreams. Things happen in my life and my reaction...even five years later, is to want to call you. It took me days to hunt down your number, I had deleted it so long ago... All those songs...the ones that propelled me into the public's eye...those songs were about you. I can't write a song that isn't about you. I-I..." her sigh was deep, and he could imagine her twirling her hair...his stomach knotted as she spoke. This whole time she hadn't...she couldn't let go either. "I need to know if you meant these lyrics..."

"Every word. That song had been swirling through my mind for a while now...and I finally had the right words to finish it." They were both silent for a while, and he could have sworn he heard her nodding after he spoke.

"Ally- I know you have probably moved on, but I want you to know I love you...so damn much."

Her small chuckle threw him off, was she _actually_ laughing at him?

"God knows I feel the same, Austin. But I don't know if I can say them...right now." And he felt his heart breaking all over again, "But I think we should meet up...talk..."

_Talk? What could there possibly be to talk about. _She moved on with life, and it was clear she couldn't return his love. He had screwed up too badly this time.

"But you're all the way in California...I'm in Florida, Ally. We can't just hop in the car and see each other in twenty minutes. There-" the doorbell rang cutting him off, "Who the hell...they can wait. Ally- I don't..."

"Answer the door, Austin."

"They can wait, Ally. This conversation is a more important."

Her sigh was filled with a whole new kind of annoyance. "Answer the door... Now, Austin."

He signed as he got up, padding across the floorboards to his front door. Gripping the doorknob, he swung the solid oak door wide open, "What the hell do you-" his voice cut off as his eyes settled on the small brunette from his past. Her phone flush to her ear, and his lyrics clutched tightly in her hand.

His hand fell to his side as his phone slipped from his grip. He stood there, mouth agape and mind racing. For a second time today she had left him unable to communicate.

"You write me a heart wrenching song- one that you knew would speak to me...and you expect me not to show up? Austin Moon, I thought you knew me better." A small grin began to spread across those lips he ached to taste once again. Without hesitating her small hands crept around his neck, and she was against him. Lips in-sync, bodies intertwined. "After all, you did ask me to come wake you up."

He was moving backwards into his home, arms still tightly around her. This time, he promised himself, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**I had received a few requests to revisit this story...turn it into a two-shot and leave you all with a more satisfying ending. **

**Thank you all for your warm reviews and PMs- so as a thank you I decided it was time to give these two the ending they deserved. **

**Read & Review- I'd love to know what you think!**

**-K**


End file.
